


a guest

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: fun fact: i wrote this with a broken thumb!
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Kudos: 10





	a guest

I stood outside of Jumin's door. Heart thundering, wondering if he'd still accept me. In the chat, he acted like he might have feelings for me. That there was the potential he might love me. Love me like I loved him. But that was all in chat and on the phone. Words could be misconstrued and I might be too hopeful and reading too much into the situation. After all, this was _the_ Jumin Han. It would be hard to believe that someone like him might give someone like me a second glance.

But at the same time, in that chat room, we had been able to speak freely. To get to know our hearts. He could see me for who I was and I could freely and opinionly express my affection for him. Sure, Zen found it cringey. Jaehee tried to remain neutral but I know she had her doubts. Seven was thrilled. Maybe Jumin wouldn't even glance my way under normal circumstances but now? Who knows how he might see me? 

Was I nervous? Of course. We'd spoken on the phone before and shared some late-night texts. But I was still acutely aware of how many ways it could go wrong. And now, standing before his door, hearing the security guard announce my presence to Jumin, all I could think of were the disasters. I didn't want to hope and right now, the many, many ways it could go wrong played in my mind. There was one small, slim chance for us to be happy. And here I was, risking everything on that. It seemed ridiculous. 

Then I heard Jumin approaching the door. I smoothed my shirt, knowing he valued a clean appearance. Quickly brushed my hair from my face. Stood up straight. Braced myself. The door swung open and I smiled shyly. 

"Good evening, Jumin." It felt strange to say his name for some reason. 

He paused, looking me up and down. I was still in my work uniform. "...Driver Kim?" 

I smiled. "Call me MC."


End file.
